One piece (anime)
One Piece (ワンピース Wan Pīsu?) es un manga japonés creado por Eiichirō Oda y llevado a versión anime por Kōnosuke Uda. Comenzó a publicarse en Weekly Shōnen Jump el 4 de agosto de 1997; Shueisha publica los capítulos en volúmenes, el primero publicado el 24 de diciembre de 1999 y el 72º publicado en octubre de 2013. La serie narra la historia de un joven llamado Monkey D. Luffy, que, inspirado por su amigo el pirata Shanks, comienza un viaje para alcanzar su sueño: ser el "Rey de los Piratas", para lo cual deberá encontrar el tesoro One Piece dejado por el anterior rey de los piratas Gol D. Roger. La revista Shōnen Jump de Shūeisha publica el manga desde 1997 y lleva editados más de 700 capítulos recopilados en 68 volúmenes. Por otra parte, Toei Animation realiza el anime y se transmite en Fuji TV desde agosto de 1999 contando 631 episodios hasta la fecha. Larp editores se encarga de su publicación en Argentina, Planeta DeAgostini se encarga de la publicación en España y en México fue publicado por Editorial Toukan.1 One Piece es el manga más vendido en la historia de la revista Shōnen Jump con más de 300 millones de copias vendidas2 y fue el manga más vendido en los años 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 y 2013. En la encuesta realizada por la Agencia de Cultura Japonesa sobre los cincuenta mejores animes y mangas de Japón One Piece alcanzó el puesto 1.3 El anime también ha contado con otros reconocimientos. En el ranking publicado por TV Asahi de 2005 sobre los 100 mejores animes de todos los tiempos, basado a una encuesta online en Japón, One Piece alcanzó el puesto 6.4 Es el decimoctavo anime más largo hasta el momento.5 Índice Argumento La serie habla sobre un chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy, quien fue abandonado por su padre y en su niñez obtuvo poderes elásticos al comer una Akuma no mi (Fruta del Diablo). Ahora recorre los mares con el sueño de atravesar el Grand Line, un mar peligroso y desconocido donde Gol D. Roger (difunto rey de los piratas) escondió el One Piece, un tesoro de proporciones inimaginables y que ha sido por décadas la aspiración de los más poderosos y peligrosos piratas, quienes hasta la actualidad no han llegado a obtenerlo. Para llevar a cabo su sueño, Luffy a medida que viaja conocerá gente con habilidades especiales como él, quienes viendo su inocencia y determinación aceptarán convertirse en su tripulación y alcanzar paralelamente los sueños que ellos anhelan. Sin embargo es un viaje peligroso y continuamente son puestos a prueba, enfrentándose a crueles enemigos con habilidades sobrenaturales a quienes ellos están dispuestos a vencer para acercarse así poco a poco a su meta de obtener el One Piece y adjudicarse el título de Rey de los piratas. Personajeseditar Akuma no mi Las Frutas del Diablo (悪魔の実 Akuma no Mi?), en ocasiones llamadas también "Nueces de Belcebú "en la versión española del anime, son unas frutas ficticias que aparecen en el manga y anime One Piece. Tienen un sabor desagradable. Cuando una de estas frutas se consume, aunque sea sólo un mordisco, el usuario por así llamarlo recibe una especie de poder. Todas tienen diferente forma, color y todas tienen algún tipo de marcas en forma de espiral. Cada una de las frutas es única, de tal forma que no puede haber dos personas con habilidades iguales. En el caso de las frutas Zoan, aunque algunas comparten nombre, difieren en el modelo y por ello el autor ha aclarado que un modelo diferente es una fruta diferente. Se dice de ellas que son la encarnación del propio Demonio del Mar y que es por ello que los usuarios de la fruta no pueden nadar pues son "odiados por el mar".7 Incluso sumergidos parcialmente en agua marina pierden toda su fuerza y coordinación aunque algunas habilidades como la elasticidad de Luffy permanecen activas. El agua "corriente", como la de la lluvia o la de los rios, no tiene el mismo efecto.8 Hay tres categorías de frutas:9 Las Paramecia (超人系 (パラミシア) Paramishia?) Convierten al usuario en un superhombre de diferentes maneras, bien dándole un atributo físico, o un poder o capacidad especial.10 Las Zoan (動物系 (ゾオン) Zōn?) le dan al usuario la habilidad de transformarse en determinado animal, pudiendo también mezclar atributos del animal con los suyos creando así un híbrido.11 Además de esas frutas Zoan, existen variaciones más raras como son las Zoan Míticas, Zoan Prehistoricas u las Zoan Mitológicas Las Logia (自然系 (ロギア) Rogia?) le dan al usuario la capacidad de generar, controlar y transformarse en un elemento de la naturaleza.9 siendo este tipo de frutas las más poderosas en el mundo de One Piece, ya que los usuarios no pueden ser dañados físicamente al poder convertirse completamente en un cierto elemento. Haki El Haki es un poder que todas las personas del universo de One Piece tienen pero la mayoría no sabe usar y viene en tres habilidades. Varios personajes han demostrado dominar los tres tipos de Haki: Luffy, Rayleigh, Boa Hancock, Akagami Shanks, Shirohige, entre otros... El primero es el haki de la observación (Kenbonshoku haki) o, conocido como Mantra en Skypiea. Este otorga la habilidad de saber la ubicación de tus enemigos aunque estos no sean visibles y además permite predecir sus ataques. El segundo es llamado el color de la armadura (Busoshoku haki) una especie de armadura basada en esta energía la cual permite golpear a cualquier usuario de una Akuma no mi que modifique las propiedades de su cuerpo, por ejemplo ser capaz de dañar a un hombre de goma con ataques físicos o dañar a un tipo logia cuyo cuerpo normalmente es etéreo e invulnerable a los ataques físicos comunes. Puede ser imbuido en armas para otorgar mayor poder destructivo. El tercero es llamado el haki del rey (Haoshoku haki). Su poder es el de la voluntad. Es una explosión del espíritu de la persona, capaz de dejar inconsciente a aquellos que no poseen suficiente voluntad, a diferencia de los otros tipos de Haki, este no puede ser desarrollado por toda persona. Katanas Las katanas son una de las armas principales del universo de One Piece. Los poderes y habilidades que pueden conseguir los espadachines rivalizan con los de los usuarios de las Akuma no mi. En el mundo de One Piece algunas katanas se distinguen por su calidad, identificándolas con la categoría Wazamono. Este distintivo se separa a su vez en Saijo Ō Wazamono, Ō Wazamono, Ryō Wazamono y Wazamono. Las Saijo Ō Wazamono (最上大业物 Katanas de grado supremo) son las espadas más fuertes, por encima de todas las demás. Son 12 las katanas pertenecientes a este género. Actualmente solo se conocen dos de las mismas: Kokutō Yoru (Espada negra de noche) perteneciente a Dracule Mihawk y Shodai Kitetsu (Primera Mano del Demonio) cuyo dueño y creador es Kitetsu. Las Kitetsu son una familia de Katanas cuya calidad varía según la generación, la primera Kitetsu es la más perfecta y la tercera la más débil. Toda esta familia de katanas se caracteriza por estar endemoniada. El precio de las katanas pertenecientes a esta categoría es superior a los 30.000.000 de berries.12 Las Ō Wazamono (物 大业 21 mejores logros de la forja) son directamente inferiores en calidad a las Saijo Ō Wazamono pero siguen siendo katanas de una calidad suprema. Hay un total de 21 katanas pertenecientes a este género. Actualmente se conocen tres Ō Wazamono: Wadō Ichimonji (El Camino a la armonía) y Shūsui (Clara Agua Otoñal), ambas pertenecientes a Roronoa Zoro, y Nidai Kitetsu (Segunda Indomable) perteneciente a Kietsu. Su valor puede alcanzar hasta los 20.000.000 berries. Las Ryō Wazamono (良业物 50 creaciones del bien) son directamente inferiores a las Ō Wazamono pero poseen una calidad excelente. Hay un total de 50 de katanas pertenecientes a este género. Actualmente se conocen tres Ryō Wazamono:Sandai Kietsu (Tercera indomable) perteneciente a Ronoa Zoro, Kashu y Yamaoroshi (Viento que desciende de la colina) ambas pertenecientes a Tashigi. El precio de estas katanas varía pero todas superan el millón de berries. Las Wazamono son directamente inferiores a las Ryō Wazamono pero poseen una calidad muy superior a la de cualquier espada corriente. Existen un total de 80 y es el grupo del que menos datos se conocen actualmente. Solo se conocen dos espadas pertenecientes a este género: Shigure (Lluvia al final del Otoño), perteneciente a Tashigi yYubashiri (Camino de nieve) perteneciente a Roronoa Zoro, la cual está destruida y yace en Thriller Bark. El precio de estas katanas puede llegar a alcanzar el millón berries. Hana-arashi Producción One Piece comenzó como dos historias one-shot tituladas Romance Dawn,13 cuyo nombre sería usado más tarde como título del primer capítulo y volumen. En ambas aparecía el personaje de Luffy, e incluían elementos que posteriormente se incluirían en la serie principal. La primera de estas historias cortas fue publicada en agosto de 1996 en un número especial de la Shōnen Jump y después en One Piece Red. La segunda se publicó en el número 41 de la Shōnen Jump en 1996 y reimpresa en 1998 en la colección de historias cortas, Wanted!.14 Este tomo fue publicado en España por la editorial Planeta DeAgostini.15 Oda planeó inicialmente que One Piece durara cinco años, incluyendo los detalles del final de la historia, pero descubrió que disfrutaba con la historia demasiado como para darle término en ese plazo y actualmente no tiene idea de cuánto le llevará acabarla.16 Sin embargo el autor afirmó en julio de 2007 que el final sería el mismo que había planeado desde el principio y que estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo hasta su final sin importar cuantos años le llevara.17 Manga El manga se publica semanalmente en la revista semanal Shōnen Jump desde la edición 34 de 1997,18 llevando hasta ahora 736 capítulos. Posteriormente se publican en versión Tankōbon de los cuales hay 71 volúmenes publicados hasta la fecha.19 Con motivo de la décima película de One Piece Oda publicó el Tomo 0 además de algunos capítulos introductorios para darle más publicidad a la película Strong World. En España se han editado 66 tomos hasta la fecha. En Argentina One Piece es publicado por Larp Editores.20 21 En México el Grupo Editorial Vid planeaba su publicación, pero esos planes quedaron en suspenso.22 La serie está licenciada al idioma inglés por Viz Media,23 empresa de distribución de anime y manga en América del Norte. El primer volumen en inglés fue publicado por Viz en junio de 2003.24 Hasta febrero de 2011 han sido publicados 56 volúmenes en inglés.25 Los volúmenes se distribuyen en Australia y Nueva Zelanda por Madman Entertainment, siendo el primer volumen lanzado el 10 de noviembre de 2008.26 En el Reino Unido, es publicado por Gollancz Manga.27 Animeeditar Artículo principal: Episodios de One Piece Al igual que la mayoría de los animes, el de One Piece es una adaptación animada del manga. Producida por Toei Animation, la serie anime One Piece se estrenó en Japón por Fuji TV el 20 de octubre de 1999. Las diferencias entre anime y manga son más o menos notorias y el principal cambio se da en los llamados rellenos (o fillers), aunque se han dado algunas ediciones de mayor o menor importancia durante la historia en el anime con respecto a lo acontecido en el manga. One Piece lleva 632 episodios emitidos en idioma japonés, 508 en italiano, 504 en francés, 461 en catalán (516 comprados, el doblaje de los nuevos empieza en Enero del 2013), 400 en alemán, 263 en castellano, 252 en coreano, 195 en inglés, 195 en euskera, 130 en portugués, y 143 en español latinoamericano (pero con las censuras llevadas a cabo, así como por los recortes de varios capítulos terminaron siendo 104). En Singapur el anime es licenciado por ODEX, que produjo un doblaje inglés que duró 104 episodios. En julio de 2008 la revista Weekly Shōnen Jump anunció el lanzamiento de un prototipo que precedió a One Piece, Romance Dawn, está siendo adaptada en un anime OVA, como parte de the Jump Super Anime Tour.14 28 29 La banda sonora de la serie está a cargo de Kōji Kondō, famoso por ser el compositor de muchos juegos de Nintendo entre los que destacan The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, con la ayuda de su nueva orquesta. Kōji Kondō ha anunciado en su Twitter que compondrá de nuevo la banda sonora de One Piece para después del salto temporal y que contará con nuevos temas y otros muchos remasterizados. Episodios especiales Aparte de los episodios normales de la serie existen cuatro episodios especiales de televisión, de 50 minutos de duración cada uno: Especial 1: La gran aventura del fondo del mar (海のヘソの大冒険 Umi no heso no daibōken?) Especial 2: ¡Navegando el ancho mar! ¡El gran, gran sueño de un padre! (大海原にひらけ! でっかいでっカイ父の夢! Ōunabara ni hirake! Dekkai, dekkai chichi no yume!?) Especial 3: ¡Proteger! La última gran actuación (守れ! 最後の大舞台 Mamore! Saigo no ōbutai?) Especial 4: La historia de detectives del jefe Luffy Sombrero de Paja (麦わらのルフィ親分捕物帖 Mugiwara no Rufi-oyabun torimonochō?) OVA's promocionaleseditar Han sido producidas Tres OVA's. La primera, One Piece: Te derrotaré!, pirata Ganzack (倒せ！海賊ギャンザック Taose!, kaizoku Ganzakku?), fue producida por Production I.G para el Jump Super Anime Tour de 1998 y dirigida por Gorō Taniguchi. Dura 29 minutos y sus personajes son diseños de Hisashi Kagawa. En la historia, Luffy, Nami y Zoro son atacados por un monstruo marino, que destruye su barco y les separa. Luffy acaba en la playa de una isla, donde salva de dos piratas a una niña pequeña llamada Medaka. Los habitantes del lugar, incluido el padre de Medaka, han sido capturados y obligados a realizar trabajos forzosos por Ganzak y su tripulación. Después de escuchar que este había robado toda la comida, Luffy y Zoro salen corriendo a recuperarla. Cuando luchan con los piratas, uno de ellos secuestra a Medaka. Una lucha comienza entre Luffy y Ganzak, terminando con la captura del primero. Mientras, Zoro es instado a dejar el combate, amenazándole con matar a los aldeanos. Estos se rebelan contra Ganzak, y mientras los isleños y los piratas luchan, Nami libera a los tres prisioneros, Luffy, Zoro y Medaka. Ganzak da término a la rebelión y muestra su barco de batalla armado. Es el momento para los Sombrero de Paja de Derrotar Al Pirata Ganzack! y evitar que destruya la isla. El segundo OVA, One Piece: Romance Dawn Story, fue producido por Toei Animation para el Jump Super Anime Tour de 2008. Tiene 34 minutos de duración. Está basado en la primera versión de Romance Dawn, el prototipo de la historia de One Piece, pero incluye a los miembros de la tripulación hasta la incorporación de Brook, así como la aparición del segundo barco, el Thousand Sunny. Durante la búsqueda de comida para la tripulación, Luffy llegó a un pueblo costero, derrotando a un pirata llamado Crescent Moon Gally en el camino. Conoce a una niña llamada Silk, abandonada por unos piratas que atacaron el pueblo y criada por el alcalde, lo que hizo que valorase el pueblo como "su tesoro". Los habitantes confunden a Luffy con Gally y le capturan justo cuando el verdadero Gally retorna. Éste lanza a Luffy al agua planeando destrozar el pueblo, pero Silk salva a Luffy que va tras Gally. Los Sombrero de paja llegan para ayudar a Luffy, y con su ayuda, recuperan el tesoro para la ciudad, consiguen comida y destrozan el barco de Gally. El tercer ova One Piece: Strong World Episode 0 es la animación del tomo especial del Manga de One piece, llamado: "Capítulo 0". El cual nos muestra cómo eran las cosas antes y después de la muerte de Roger. Además, es el capítulo introductorio a la tan esperada décima película de One Piece: Strong World. Omakeseditar Omake 1: BLUE DATA BOOK 4 KOMA (Manga) Omake 2: REPORT TIME (Manga y Anime) Omake 3: OBAHAN TIME (Manga y Anime) Omake 4: JINGI-NAI TIME (Manga y Anime) Omake 5: CHOPPER MAN (Manga y Anime) Omake 6: MONSTER TIME (Manga y Anime) Omake 7: SPACE TIME (Manga) Omake 8: SANNEN SEA GUMI AKAGAMI TIME (Manga) Omake 9: MARCHEN TIME (Manga) Omake 10: ED SULLIVAN SHOW (Manga) Películas Desde el inicio de la serie, la compañía Toei Animation ha creado 11 películas, lanzándose una cada año.30 Las primeras tres películas fueron presentadas en un programa doble junto con otras producciones de Toei.31 32 33 Además la segunda, tercera y quinta34 película incluían cortos animados cómicos. Las primeras siete películas son historias originales creados por Toei, mientras que la octava35 y la novena36 son versiones alternativas de partes del manga, en cambio la décima película37 tiene una historia ideada por Oda. Emisión por paíseseditar País Canal de televisión Episodios emitidos Bandera de Japón Japón Fuji TV 631 Bandera de España España Tele5, Jetix (España), Boing España, Super3, TVG 516 (60 episodios por emitir) (Catalán) 263 (Castellano) 156 (Euskera) 104 (Gallego) 195 (Valenciano) Bandera del Reino Unido Reino Unido Cartoon Network Too 336 (versión Funimation) Bandera de Alemania Alemania Animax Germany, RTL II, Tele 5, Viva, Pro7 Maxx 400 Bandera de Italia Italia Italia 1, Italian Teen Television, Hiro, Italia 2, Boing 508 Bandera de Canadá Canadá YTV 336 (versión Funimation) Bandera de Argentina Argentina Cartoon Network Latinoamérica 143 (versión 4 Kids) Bandera de los Estados Unidos USA Cartoon Network, Fox, Adult Swim 336 (versión Funimation) 143 (versión 4 Kids) Bandera de Australia Australia Cartoon Network (Australia) 336 (versión Funimation) Bandera de Nueva Zelanda Nueva Zelanda Cartoon Network 336 (versión Funimation) Bandera de Corea del Sur Corea KBS 2, Tooniverse 283 Bandera de México México Cartoon Network, Canal 5 XHGC-TV 143 (versión 4Kids) Bandera de Colombia Colombia Telepacifico, Cartoon Network Latinoamérica 143 (versión 4Kids) Bandera de Venezuela Venezuela Cartoon Network Latinoamérica 143 (versión 4Kids) Bandera de Uruguay Uruguay Cartoon Network Latinoamérica 89(versión 4kids) Bandera del Perú Perú Cartoon Network Latinoamérica, América Televisión 143 (versión 4Kids) Bandera de Chile Chile Cartoon Network Latinoamérica, Chilevisión, Etc TV 53 (versión 4Kids en Cartoon Network) 143 (versión 4Kids en Etc TV) Bandera de Francia Francia Direct Star, MCM, NT1, Virgin 17 555 Bandera de Tailandia Tailandia MCOT-3 251 Bandera de Rusia Rusia 2×2 130 Bandera de Portugal Portugal Panda Biggs 125 Versiones y adaptacioneseditar Commons-emblem-question book orange.svg Este artículo o sección necesita referencias que aparezcan en una publicación acreditada, como revistas especializadas, monografías, prensa diaria o páginas de Internet fidedignas. Este aviso fue puesto el 5 de enero de 2014. Puedes añadirlas o avisar al autor principal del artículo en su página de discusión pegando: I'm Captain Usopp 03:36 16 feb 2014 (UTC) En diferentes versiones del anime, se han hecho algunas ediciones de mayor o menor envergadura que han tenido que ver en la buena o mala aceptación de la serie fuera de Japón. Algunas veces, tratando de adecuar el contenido del anime y suavizar su impacto para los más pequeños (ignorando su origen Shōnen), la censura ha modificado aspectos importantes de la serie, motivo por el que ha sido criticada. 4kidseditar 4Kids adquirió los derechos de One Piece el 18 de septiembre de 2004 y era emitida por Cartoon Network en el bloque toonami, Toei Animation decidió quitarle los derechos de trasmisión desde el episodio 143 en Estados Unidos y el episodio 52 en Hispanoamérica en diciembre de 2006 pero en 2011 se emitió en México una segunda temporada basada nuevamente en la versión de 4kids alcanzando 110 episodios destacando por la censura a la que fue sometida One Piece en la televisiónrequerida., y sumado a las críticas dadas en Foros de Anime debido a que ya se había visto One Piece en la versión japonesa. Sin embargo, esto no evitó que la serie sufriera censura (cortes donde había muertes violentas, sangre, cigarrillos,38 armas, eliminación completa de muchos capítulos, etc. y retoques digitales de escenas convirtiendo o borrando cigarros y el humo en aliento, escopetas en pistolas de agua, espadas en palos, ropa corta en ropa cerrada, dardos en ventosas). FUNimationeditar FUNimation había anunciado el 12 de abril de 2007 la adquisición de los derechos de One Piecerequerida. En Estados Unidos ya han distribuido la octava película de One Piece y se está emitiendo la versión FUNimation en Cartoon Network los sábados en el bloque toonami y se está a la espera de nuevas noticias, debido al gran éxito de One Piece, FUNimation reedito los anteriores episodios doblados por 4kids, sin censura y con un nuevo doblajerequerida. Tal fue el éxito en FUNimation, que lanzaron la octava película de One Piece en Américarequerida. En la versión de FUNimation, no se cambiaron los openings/endings ni hubo cambio de Banda Sonora a diferencia de lo hecho por 4Kids. Esta version seria la que se doblaría al Español desde cero en caso de relanzar One Piece en Latino América y Brasil. Arait Multimediaeditar "Arait Multimedia" es la empresa audiovisual que tiene los derechos de distribución de One Piece en España. Pionera de la animación manga en España, "Arait Multimedia" lleva más de 25 años en el sector. El doblaje se realiza en su empresa hermana, "Alamis". Anteriormente las traducciones de One Piece estaban a mano de Paloma Mellado, pero ahora las hace Alessandra Moura, mientras que el director de doblaje es Jaime Roca, el cual también dobla a Luffy. La serie comenzó siendo emitida en España en 2003 por Tele 5, cadena que pidió a Arait que aplicase ciertos filtros de censura y ediciones de imagen a sus capítulos, dado que temían represalias y quejas por parte de las asociaciones de padres por su contenido violento (no olvidemos que la serie es un Shonen). Emitieron 102 episodios, pero desde el 103 y hasta el episodio 195, fue Jetix quien se hizo con los derechos de la serie, la cual no aplicó censura alguna. Actualmente el canal Boing España ha emitido 263 episodios en castellano sin censura alguna. En 2006 pasó a emitirse en los canales regionales de la FORTA. Cataluña es la comunidad más avanzada, emitiendo 456 capítulos de la serie hasta la fecha.39 Banda Sonoraeditar Artículo principal: One Piece (banda sonora) Temas de apertura (openings)editar Openings #Episodios Canción Artista 1 1 - 47 "We Are!" 「ウィーアー!」 Hiroshi Kitadani (きただにひろし?) 2 48 - 115 "Believe" 「ビリーヷ」 Folder5 (フォルダファイヴ Forudafaivu?) 3 116 - 168 "Hikari E" 「ヒカリヘ」 The Babystars (ザ・ベイビースターズ Za Beibīsutāzu?) 4 169 - 206 "Bon Voyage!" 「ボン・ボヤージュ!」 Bon-Bon Blanco (ボンボンブランコ Bon Bon Buranko?) 5 207 - 263 "Kokoro no Chizu" 「ココロのちず」 BOYSTYLE 6 264 - 278 "Brand New World" 「ブランド・ニュー・ワールド」 D-51 (ディー・ゴー・イチ Dī Gō Ichi?) 7 279 - 283 "We Are! (7 nin no Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan version)" 「ウィーアー!～７人の麦わら海賊団篇」 7 nin no Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan (７人の麦わら海賊団篇?) 8 284 - 325 "Crazy Rainbow" 「クレイージー・レインボー」 Tackey & Tsubasa (タッキー&翼?) 9 326 - 372 "Jungle P"　「ジャングルＰ」 5050 (フィフティ・フィフティ Fifti Fifti?) 10 373 - 394 "We Are! 「ウィーアー!」(Animation One Piece 10th. anniversary version)" 「ウィーアー!～アニメーション ワンピース10周年ver～」 TVXQ 11 395 - 425 "Share the world"　「シャー・ザ・ワルド」 TVXQ 12 426 - 458 "Kaze wo sagashite" 「風をさがして」 Mari Yaguchi with Straw Hat (矢口真里とストローハット Yaguchi Mari to Sutorōhatto?) 13 459 - 492 "One Day"　「ワン・デーイ」 The Rootless 14 493 - 516 "Fight Together" Namie Amuro (安室 奈美恵?) 15 517 - 589* "We Go!" 「ウィーゴー！」 Hiroshi Kitadani (きただにひろし?) 16 591 - 628 "HANDS UP" 「HANDS UP」 Kota Shinzato (?) 17 629 - Presente "Wake Up" 「Wake Up」 AAA "Attack All Around" (トリプル・エ ー) El capítulo 590 no tiene opening debido aque es la 2da parte del especial One Piece x Toriko x Dragon Ball Z Artbooks y guíaseditar En formato impreso podemos encontrar cinco Artbook sobre el manga (Color Walk 1, Color Walk 2, Color Walk 3 LION, Color Walk 4 EAGLE y Color Walk 5 SHARK), tres guías del manga (One Piece: Red - Grand Characters, Luffy Pirates 4-Panel Theater y One Piece: Yellow - Grand Elements), aparte de múltiples dōjinshis escritos por aficionados a la serie, algunos de larga extensión.requerida Videojuegoseditar Artículo principal: Anexo:Videojuegos de One Piece Become the Pirate King! (めざせ海賊王！ Mezase Kaizoku ou!?, 2000)40 lanzado en Japón, por la consola portátil WonderSwan, fue el primer videojuego de One Piece en el mercado. Hasta el 2008, veintinueve videojuegos de One Piece, han sido lanzados en nueve videoconsolas diferentes, entre ellos: Battle Stadium D.O.N, Jump Ultimate Stars y One Piece: Unlimited Cruise.41 Cinco de los videojuegos también han sido vendidos en los Estados Unidos y cuatro en Europa. Los videojuegos de la videoconsola Wii llegaron a Europa en junio del 2009, su primera parte (Unlimited Cruise 1: El tesoro bajo las olas), y en octubre del mismo año la segunda entrega (Unlimited Cruise 2: El despertar de un héroe). Por otra parte, se han anunciado juegos para la PlayStation Portatil. En Nintendo, el One Piece Gigant Battle 2 Shin Sekai, ha sido anunciado también en USA y Europa.42 43 Año Título Género Plataforma Compañía 2000 ONE PIECE 〜Mezase Kaizoku Ō!〜 ONE PIECE 〜めざせ海賊王!〜 Simulación Wonderswan Bandai 2001 ONE PIECE GRAND BATTLE! ONE PIECE グランドバトル! Lucha PlayStation ONE PIECE 〜Yume no Luffy Kaizoku-dan Tanjō!〜 ONE PIECE 〜夢のルフィ海賊団誕生!〜 RPG GameBoy Banpresto ONE PIECE Tobidase Kaizoku-dan! ONE PIECE とびだせ海賊団! RPG PlayStation Bandai ONE PIECE 〜Niji no Shima Densetsu〜 ONE PIECE 〜虹の島伝説〜 Action RPG Wonderswan 2002 ONE PIECE 〜Treasure Wars〜 ONE PIECE 〜トレジャーウォーズ〜 Juego de tablero Wonderswan ONE PIECE GRAND BATTLE! 2 ONE PIECE グランドバトル! 2 Lucha PlayStation ONE PIECE Maboroshi no Grand Line Bōkenki! ONE PIECE 幻のグランドライン冒険記! RPG GameBoy Banpresto ONE PIECE GRAND BATTLE SWAN COLOSEUM ONE PIECE グランドバトル スワンコロシアム Lucha WonderSwan Bandai ONE PIECE Treasure Battle! ONE PIECE トレジャーバトル! Lucha Nintendo GameCube ONE PIECE Nanatsu-tō no Daihihō ONE PIECE ナナツ島の大秘宝 Action RPG GameBoy Advance Banpresto ONE PIECE Treasure Wars 2 -Buggy Land e yōkoso- ONE PIECE トレジャーウォーズ2 バギーランドへようこそ Juego de tablero WonderSwan Bandai 2003 ONE PIECE Mezase! King of Berry ONE PIECE めざせ! キングオブベリー Party Game GameBoy Advance Banpresto ONE PIECE Ocean's Dream! ONE PIECE オーシャンズドリーム! RPG PlayStation Bandai ONE PIECE Chopper no Daibōken ONE PIECE チョッパーの大冒険 Action RPG WonderSwan ONE PIECE GRAND BATTLE! 3 ONE PIECE グランドバトル! 3 Lucha PlayStation 2 Nintendo GameCube 2004 ONE PIECE Going Base Ball ONE PIECE ゴーイングベースボール Deporte GameBoy Advance ONE PIECE Round Land! ONE PIECE ランドランド! Acción PlayStation 2 2005 ONE PIECE RUSH! ONE PIECE グラバト! RUSH Lucha PlayStation 2 Nintendo GameCube ONE PIECE Dragon Dream! ONE PIECE ドラゴンドリーム! Action RPG GameBoy Advance Fighting For ONE PIECE Lucha PlayStation 2 ONE PIECE Pirates Carnival ONE PIECE パイレーツカーニバル Party Game PlayStation 2 Nintendo GameCube 2007 ONE PIECE Unlimited Adventure ONE PIECE アンリミテッドアドベンチャー Action Adventure Wii Bandai Namco Games ONE PIECE Gear Spirit ONE PIECE ギアスピリット Lucha Nintendo DS 2008 ONE PIECE Unlimited Cruise Episodio 1 -El tesoro bajo las olas- ONE PIECE アンリミテッドクルーズ エピソード1 -波に揺れる秘宝- Action Adventure Wii 2009 ONE PIECE Unlimited Cruise Episodio 2 -El despertar del héroe- ONE PIECE アンリミテッドクルーズ エピソード2 -目覚める勇者- Action Adventure Wii 2010 ONE PIECE GIGANT BATTLE! ONE PIECE ギガントバトル! Lucha Nintendo DS 2011 ONE PIECE Unlimited Cruise SP ONE PIECE アンリミテッドクルーズ スペシャル Action Adventure Nintendo 3DS ONE PIECE GIGANT BATTLE! 2 New World ONE PIECE ギガントバトル! 2 新世界 Lucha Nintendo DS 2012 ONE PIECE Pirate Warriors ワンピース 海賊無双 Acción PlayStation 3 ONE PIECE ROMANCE DAWN Bōken no Yoake ワンピース ROMANCE DAWN 冒険の夜明け Action RPG PlayStation Portable Nintendo 3DS 2013 ONE PIECE Pirate Warriors 2 ワンピース 海賊無双2 Acción PlayStation 3 PlayStation Vita Por confirmar ONE PIECE Unlimited World Red ONE PIECE アンリミテッドワールド レッド Action Adventure Nintendo 3DS Otros medioseditar Otros productos de One Piece incluyen un juego de cartas realizado por Bandai con el nombre de One Piece CCG44 y un drama CD centrado en el personaje de Nefertari Vivi lanzado por Avex Trax el 26 de diciembre de 2002.45 Recepcióneditar One Piece es actualmente el manga más vendido en la historia de la Weekly Shōnen Jump.46 El manga es lo más vendido de la Weekly Shōnen Jump en once años.47 El Tomo 27 de One Piece tiene un historial de ventas en Japón de 2,63 millones de unidades vendidas en su primera impresión (fue el tomo más vendido de la historia);17 hasta el volumen 48 la serie había vendido más de 140 millones de copias48 y era el segundo manga más vendido en Japón de todos los tiempos. One Piece fue el manga más vendido del 2007;49 también en el año 2008 fue el más vendido, con más de 5.956.540 copias.50 Hasta mediados de 2009, el tomo 53 de One Piece había vendido más de 1.801.877 copias,51 por lo tanto fue el tomo más vendido del año.52 One Piece ha logrado convertirse en el manga más vendido del año 2010 con más de 32 millones de copias, superando a mangas como Naruto, por más de 26 millones copias,53 y sus tomos han logrado monopolizar los primeros cinco puestos de la lista de tomos más vendidos del 2010, vendiendo más de 2 millones de copias cada uno. El tomo 60 batió el récord, con 3.400.000 de copias en su primera edición y superando al anterior tomo 59.54 En noviembre de 2010, One Piece superó los 200 millones de copias vendidas, convirtiéndose en el primer manga que rompe ese récord en la historia de Japón y logrando superar al famoso manga de Dragon Ball que ha vendido 152 millones de copias desde su creación. En 2010 obtuvo el Gran Premio de "Licencias del Año 2010" dada por Creative Market Tokyo2010. En el año 2011, One Piece es el manga más vendido por cuarto año consecutivo, vendiendo 37.996.373 millones de copias y ocupando los primeros 4 puestos. El volumen 64 vendió vendió 2.652.700 de copias, ocupando el 4to lugar. El volumen 63 vendió 3.073.175 de copias, ocupando el 3er lugar. El volumen 62 vendió 3.207.568 de copias, ocupando el 2do lugar. Y por último, el volumen 61, vendió 3.382.588 de copias, ocupando el 1er lugar; mas el resto de las ventas imparciales de los tomos que One Piece vendió en el año, suma un total de 37.996.373.55 56 En el año 2012, One Piece es el manga más vendido por quinto año consecutivo, vendiendo 23.464.866 millones de copias, ocupando los primeros 4 lugares. El más reciente volumen 68 vendió 2.390.625 de copias, ocupando el 4to lugar. El volumen 67 vendió 3.044.901 de copias, ocupando el 3er lugar. El volumen 66 vendió 3.320.744 de copias, ocupando el 2do lugar. Y por último el volumen 65 vendió 3.336.992 de copias, ocupando el 1er lugar, mas el resto de las ventas imparciales de los tomos que One Piece vendió en el año, suma un total de 23.464.866 millones de copias.57 58 En un programa del Canal NHK se comentó que One Piece es considerado un fenómeno social en Japón, reflejo que el 90% de los lectores del manga son adultos59 En una encuesta de Oricon de 2008, los japoneses votaron por One Piece, como el manga más interesante. One Piece, fue la serie japonesa más descargada en julio de 2008, por BitTorrent. Desde el año 2010, el maestro de instituto Akitoshi Maekawa, lleva impartiendo clases sobre derechos civiles a sus alumnos tomando de ejemplo el anime One Piece. Más concretamente, se sirve de la historia de Chopper para mostrar el afán de autosuperación de un personaje que fue rechazado por todos. En Francia, la serie la publica Glénat desde septiembre de 2000. En la actualidad, se han publicado 60 volúmenes. Empezando en enero de 2011, One Piece se convirtió en el manga más vendido en Francia con 6 millones de copias vendidas desde su salida, superando al que ostentaba el título hasta el momento: Naruto En Alemania se ha convertido en el segundo Manga más vendido de Carlsen Manga, en Mayo del 2011 el Tomo#58 ocupa el primer lugar de ventas en Carlsen Manga.requerida ICv2 coloca a One Piece como el segundo manga más vendido de 2010, por detrás de Naruto. Categoría:Animes